


A Newspark

by InactiveAccount_nipan, My Humble Beginnings (InactiveAccount_nipan)



Series: Child Of Primes [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Childbirth, Death in Childbirth, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InactiveAccount_nipan/pseuds/InactiveAccount_nipan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InactiveAccount_nipan/pseuds/My%20Humble%20Beginnings
Summary: In the wreckage of Kaon a newspark is born.Nobody knows of it besides Shockwave and Megatron.The mother a warrior, the father a prime.Megatron plans to exact his revenge.
Relationships: implied Optimus Prime/Elita One
Series: Child Of Primes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854532
Kudos: 6





	A Newspark

Megatron silently watched Ruster, a Decepticon scientist, as he worked on the pink femme.

He watched as the femme arched her back, crying out in pain as she ground her denta and moaned, Ruster ignoring her cries as he waited for the sparkling protoform to be birthed.

"Why is it taking so long?" Megatron demanded with a snarl.

Ruster turned and looked at him. "The birth is a complicated one, my lord. She is having difficulty with the sparkling." He responded. "The spark is ready to birth, but the protoform is not."

Megatron growled at this. "Then cut her open!" He ordered. "It is the child I want, not Elita!"

The reddish brown medic paused, looking at him before nodding. "Very well, Lord Megatron." He responded, turning back to the pink femme.

"P-please." The femme pleaded. "Don't take my sparkling."

Growling in anger and annoyance, Megatron glared at Ruster. "Hurry up... Before I decide to scrap you." He ordered threateningly.

Ruster looked at him before transforming his servo into a blade, neatly and quickly cutting open the femme's abdomen, ignoring the cry of pain that she emitted.

Reaching inside, the medic pulled out the lifeless protoform, holding it in one arm as he removed the spark from the carrier's, quickly and efficiently placing it into the sparkling's chassis.

Megatron watched the Decepticon medic do this, and then as he placed the small protoform into a tank that would prod the rapid growth of the outer armour, colour and features.

Stepping forward, the large, gray mech stared into the cylinder, watching as it began to form. "A femme?" He demanded, looking at the medic who shrugged. "Looks like it." He responded, ignoring the moans of the Autobot femme behind them.

Slowly, dark red armour began to materialize, with slight accenting of a faint purple. Her developing faceplate was white. But the most striking feature about her was the streaks of glowing colour that crawled up one side of her faceplate, branching out around her left optic, which was still closed.

Looking at the streaks of colour, Megatron turned to Ruster. "Is that normal?" He demanded.

Ruster squinted at it. "Looks more like a mutation." He responded. "Biolights are usually shaped, well, like Soundwave's... Or more circular." He responded. "Those are streaks... Like energon veins."

Megatron vented loudly as the faceplate finished developing, forming a very beautiful femme. He growled low within his chassis. "She looks just like him." He hissed.

The oddly-coloured medic looked up at him, then at the femme behind him. "You don't think she looks more like Elita?" He asked curiously, making the ex-gladiator snarl at him. "No." He hissed. "Even her colouring is his."

Cocking his helm, Ruster nodded slowly. "The... biolights are pink though." He responded thoughtfully as he uncapped the cylinder, pulling out the fully-formed sparkling that sucked in a sharp breath before it began to cry.

Ruster looked up at Megatron, raising his optical ridges. "Under normal circumstances, this is when we give it back to the femme." He said, turning back to the Decepticon warlord. "But these aren't... Normal circumstances."

Megatron growled at the sparkling as it continued to cry. "Make it stop." He ordered harshly, the medic shaking his helm. "I cannot. Due to it's bond to it's carrier, it most likely senses Elita's pain and fear... Therefore causing it to feel the same way."

Annoyed, Megatron looked at Elita, who was staring at the sparkling held in the Decepticon's servos. "Kill her." He ordered. "We have no further use for her."

Ruster stared up at him before nodding once. "It will be done." He responded as Megatron took the sparkling from his servos.

The sparkling, feeling the transfer into the cold, clawed servos of the warlord, began to cry even louder as Megatron stepped outside the room, where a large, one-opticed mech waited.

"Shockwave." Megatron said, handing him the crying sparkling. "Keep this with you. Do not let the Autobots retrieve her, or any other Decepticon hear about her." He ordered. "Raise her, and when she's older, send her to the Nemesis. When she's old enough, she'll become my mate."

Shockwave nodded his helm once. "What of the carrier?" He demanded.

Megatron looked back at the shut door. "She will be disposed of." He responded, turning his red optics back onto the scientist. "And when it is done, get rid of Ruster. I don't want anyone alive besides you and me knowing of the femme and her... parentage." He ordered.

The large purple mech nodded slowly. "Your reasoning is logical." He responded, nodding. "It will be done my lord."

Nodding slowly, Megatron looked down at the sparkling again. "Nothing will be more gratifying, than seeing the pain on Prime's faceplate when he discovers that his sparkling has survived what his mate has not... And became my sparkmate."

Shockwave stared up at him, nodding when they heard a blaster shot ring out.

Megatron turned around and stared at the door. "Elita is disposed of." He murmured softly, walking around Shockwave and the sparkling that had fallen into shock at the severed bond. "Make sure of it that Ruster is."

Staring after the Decepticon warlord, Shockwave nodded. "It will be done, my lord."


End file.
